A New Guardian?
by Xirah
Summary: Shugo Chara!xInuyasha.Kagome- The new girl- has cause quite a scene at Seiyo Elementary. But what could she possibly know about the embryo,because she doesnt have charas right?And how did she become a 11 year old again
1. C1: The New Girl Kagome!

I don't own Shugo Chara! , or Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class, Today we have a new student today." Nikaidou- sensei had stated." Her name is…umm..." Flipping threw a bunch of books trying to find the new student's name; Nikaidou had tripped and fell, making the whole class laugh. "AH! Here it is- Kagome Higurashi would you please come in." The door opened to reveal a girl with waist long raven black hair, bright blue eyes, wearing the schools uniform. However, what the class found most interesting about her was the fact that she was wearing a choker with a pink orb, which seemed to glow, attached to it. The new girl, Kagome, went to stand next to Nikaidou.

"Look at her necklace I bet it cost like 50,000 dollars!" Kagome heard one student say. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but think 'and this is where the rumors start. Can't I get a break just once? I don't need anymore drama in my life.' It seemed the class didn't agree with her for soon the whole class was gossiping about her.

"Higurashi-san, why don't you say something to the class." The kids were holding their breath as Nikaidou finished his sentence, if her voice was as pretty as she was, well then she would be a fallen angel.

"I have nothing to say to people I do not know." Kagome had stated her voice never wavering. Nikaidou mentally rolled his eyes.

"Then please have a seat at the empty desk near the window." Kagome started walking to her new desk. 'Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a crazy school year?'

____________________________________________________________________

Ok well I know it isn't much but I'm trying as hard as I can. Please go to my profile and find out why I'm not updating a lot, and while your there vote for which story I should do next.


	2. C2:Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and or Shugo Chara!/Doki!! (No need to rub it in)

Ok so my ma wants me to stop reading fanfiction. Ha! When I stop reading FF is the day the world ends. Dont forget to go to my page and vote for which FF i sould do next. Anyways here is chapter 2.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Action**_

_Flashback_

**This has **_**NOTHING **_**To Do With Shugo Chara! Doki!!**

________________________________________________________________________

"Then you take the five and—"_**Bring **_Nikaidou was cut off by the bell singling it was lunch time. "All right will continue this lesson later" Kagome grabbed her apple from her desk. Standing up Kagome walked out of the class room, and into the hallways of school. Pushing open the main door to the school Kagome walked outside and sat under a large tree near the building.

Munching on her apple Kagome could hear the cries of a girl, around 7 years old, getting picked on by 2 older boys, around 9 years old. Finishing the last bit of her apple, Kagome threw the rest of the apple into the bushes. Sighing, Kagome stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt from her uniform and stood in front of the girl.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" One of the kids yelled at her glaring with his brown eyes. Kagome could feel the girl's fear rolling off her in waves. The girl wrapped her arms around Kagome's torso.

"_Kagome-Chan!" Laughter followed as two arms wrapped them selves around her legs._

"Ugn" Kagome let out a painful moaned as she held her head. _**Poof**_- Kagome could feel it happening.

"Aw, is the baby tried all ready?" The other kid asked sarcastically. Kagome glared at the kids, and one noticed something "Gigo! That freaks eye color changed!" The other kid, Gigo, saw that Kagome's eye color went from blue to gold, and ran away. "Hey! Wait for me!" His friend yelled and ran after him. The girl un-wrapped her arms from around Kagome's torso. Turning around Kagome gasped at the girl

"Rin?! I can't believe it's you!" Kagome hugged the younger girl. The younger girl, now known as Rin, smiled and hugged Kagome back.

* * *

"Servant, I demand you pay attention to me!" Tadase look at Kiseki and closed his eyes.

"Tadase-kun are you alright?" **(1)**Amu asked looking concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thought I saw something." Tadase lied.

"I know what Tadase need. CANDY! It always cheers Yaya when she's sad." Yaya said while giving Tadase random pieces of candy she seemed to pull out of no were. "Oh, but I can't give you this one because its Yaya's favorite" Rima just sighed at Yaya's antics.

"I'm fine Yuiki-san I swear" Tadase said while smiling.

"Well, then I guess you wont be needing Yaya's candy." Yaya stated taking back her candy. Amu cast a worried look at Tadase not believing he was okay. Tadase kept smiling, but he couldn't get those haunting golden eyes out of his head**. (2)**

* * *

_**Tweet! **_Nikaidou blew the whistle. "Ok I want a fair game, no cheap shots! Ready? Set, GO!" _**Tweet!**_ Nikaidou blew the whistle again singling it was time to start dodge ball. Taking the ball Amu smacked it to Saaya who caught the ball Saaya wasn't going to let Amu beat her, and hit it to Kagome, who caught it.

This happened for several minutes till the last people playing were Kagome, Amu, and Saaya. Amu caught the ball and threw it at Saaya who smacked it with all her strength. Kagome watched as the ball went hurling to the crowed, or more specifically, Rin. Racing towards Rin Kagome pushed her out of the way and felt the ball collide into her stomach.

"Kagome-Chan!" Rin picked herself off from the floor and knelt next to her savor.

_"Kagome! Watch Out!" There was searing pain **Drip, Drip, Drip,** and then nothing._

* * *

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Nikaidou asked as Kagome walked toward the door to get out of the nurses office.

"Look Nikaidou-Sensei, I said I'm fine." Kagome explained to him.

"Yes but that ball hit you pretty hard" Nikaidou poked Kagome's stomach, who groaned in pain.

"And I you don't stop poking me you wont need to be worrying about me, but how your going to get your finger to stop bleeding." Nikaidou tsk'd and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Kids these days. Don't know how to respect their elders." Kagome snorted and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You called yourself old." Nikaidou glared at her and then smirked

"What's that? You want detention? Why Higurashi-san I'm so flattered you asked. Of course you can have after school detention."

"Nikaidou-Sensei I think your age is catching up to you; I never said such a thing as me wanting lunch detention." Kagome laughed as Nikaidou got mad.

"You ungrateful little girl."

* * *

"Amu-Chan are you okay-Desu?" Suu asked Amu nodded.

"Yeah I just feel like it parsley my fault that Kagome got hit with the ball."

"I'm sure she's fine-Desu." Miki nodded. Ran started waving her pom-poms everywhere and cheering to a magical beat that only she could hear.

"Yeah cheer up Amu-Chan! Amu, Amu, Amu~!" Miki smirked.

"Or perhaps that isn't the only thing she's thinking about." Ran looked confused, and as if reading her thoughts Miki said one word "love."

"I Am Not Thinking About Ikuto!" Amu shouted getting weird looks from citizens around her.

Miki's smirk came back ten fold. "But I never said you were thinking of Ikuto." Amu blushed and started to stutter. 'Well, it's true I haven't seen Ikuto since

"Ikuto," Ran shouted, Amu started yelling at Ran about "how she wasn't thinking of the no good cat eared pervert," Ran shook her miniature head and pointed to a restaurant window "No, Ikutos in there!" Amu looked into the window, and Ikuto was in the back corner looking at his watch and tapping his foot. He was wearing ripped jeans and a blue shirt that said 'I didn't ask your girlfriend out, she asked me.'

Amu watched as a girl that looked a lot like Higurashi-San walked up to Ikuto and kissed him on the lips. Amu felt something wet roll down her cheeks. 'Is it raining?' Looking up she saw the sky was clear blue with not a single cloud in sight 'I'm crying?' What just happened then proceeded into Amu's mind and she started running while crying into her sleeve **(3)**

"Amu-Chan Wait Up!" She could hear her Chara's call after her but she didn't stop running, she started to speed up. 'Leave me Alone!' She yelled in her mind. She could feel her legs start to burn from all the running. Then she ran into something firm and warm. She collapsed onto it not caring what it was.

"Ah, Hinamori," said 'It'. Looking up she saw green eyes and orange hair. Wiping her eyes Amu looked up back up at the person and realized it was Kukai. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and hid her face in Kukai's chest, not wanting him to see her crying. "What happened?"

* * *

"-And that's what happened" Amu finished telling her story of why she was crying.

"So, this was all over a boy?" Amu nodded. And Kukai started to laugh.

"It's Not Funny, So Don't Laugh!" Amu shouted at him. Kukai raised his hands but couldn't stop laughing. Amu glared at him "What's so funny?"

Kukai took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "It's just that you act like you're in love with him. But just the other day you were going gaga over Tadase." Amu blushed and looked away. She could feel her heart beat faster when Kukai looked her in the eyes 'What's going on? I never feel this way with anyone else?'

"Amu-Chan," She could hear her Chara's yell for her.

"What is it?" She watched as they stopped to catch their breath from all the running

"X egg," They said while panting.

* * *

Kagome and Ikuto walked out of the clearing panting. "That one was tougher then the others." Kagome said trying to catch her breath. Ikuto just nodded. "I need something cold to drink." Grabbing Ikuto's hand Kagome started walking to the closets shop she knew. Never seeing the pink haired child she passed.

* * *

Amu watched as the woman dragged Ikuto away till she couldn't see them anymore. "That's weird, the X egg is gone." Amu heard Daichi speak. She looked towards the sky. 'What could have happened?'

"Let's go get some ice cream." Kukai grabbed Amu's hand and made a mad dash to the ice cream shop across the street.

* * *

Kagome kissed Ikuto and watched as he walked down the steps of the shrine. She heard him mumble 'Too many damned steps,' and giggled at his antics she watched as he did a character change and hopped down the rest of the stairs.

"You're not going to tell him?" She heard someone say. She shook her head as a response

"No, I'll let them figure it out on their own." Kagome fingered the jewel.

"He may not trust you afterwards." Kagome sighed.

"It's for his own well being. If I told him now it would break his heart. First, I'll get him out of Easter, and then I'll tell him."

"Then what will happen?"

"I don't know, I can not read the future. I just hope something bad doesn't happen."

"What if he leaves?"

"Then I will wait for him to come back."

"Just like you did with me?"

"Yes, just like what I did with you"

"And what if he doesn't come back?"

"Then I will die alone."**(4)**

________________________________________________________________________

**(1)**Spell/Grammar check wants me to say "Tadase-kun is you alright"

**(2)** Kagome's haunting gold eyes not Amu's

**(3)** You know like in the first episode when she ran crying cuz Tadase no like her

**(4)** From "You're not going to tell him?" it goes Unknown, Kagome, Unknown, Kagome, Unknown, Kagome ECT. Until the last sentence which ends with Kagome.

YES! 5 pages of hell! Ha! I defeated thee……… Now what should I do for chapter 3? Think think think. I know! How bout you help me think of what to do by reviewing! Yup, that would help a great deal.


End file.
